Sweet Rose
by Leiska
Summary: The flower that started it all. Now she’s is on the run from her soulmate because she’s found out the truth.
1. The Great Escape

Title: Sweet Rose

Summary: The flower that started it all. Now Nicky's is on the run from her soulmate because she's found out the truth.

'How could he do that to me?' she thought as she ran. 'How could he betray me like that?'

She dived into the taxi she'd raced after, and climbed in.

"Descoudres Mansion please."

"Yes miss"

As he drove on, she heard something drop onto the roof. She opened the door and ran down the nearest alley. Without looking back, she knew it was him.

She heard his footsteps run after her. She quickly dodged him, by jumping over the fence. She heard him curse, but she lost him in the maze she knew so well.

She stopped to catch her breath.

She murmured to herself "What now. He'll be watching the mansion, so I can't go back.

Who knows what he'll tell them."

"I'd suggest you get out of town."

An old woman was standing in the doorway.

"Macy, you made me jump."

"The easy life has made you relaxed."

"I know."

"I'd suggest a quiet town, such as Briar's Creek."

"I'll have to get him off my trail first."

"And that costs money. Fortunately, I've money saved up."

"Oh Macy, you're too kind." She threw her arms round Macy.

"I'd do anything for… family." She whispered the last word.

"I know. And thanks again."

"Quick go, he's coming. I'll bluff him." she shoved a bag into Nicky's hands.

* * *

These were Nicky's last thought as she drifted off to sleep. Little did she know, was that someone was watching her from behind. Gazing at her auburn hair, her lithe figure, but most of all, her violet eyes. 


	2. Bad Dreams

Summary: The flower that started it all. Now Nicky's is on the run from her soulmate because she's found out the truth.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and as usual, Nicky had no one to celebrate it with. She sat down at her desk and put her head in hands. Suddenly, a red rose appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw hazel eyes.

Startled she said "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Take my hand."

"What!"

The look on his face was genuine. She grabbed his hand and was enveloped in a world of pink

She gasped and said "What is this?"

"We're soulmates!"

* * *

Suddenly, Nicky woke up gasping as if she'd just drowned. The word 'Soulmates' kept running round her head, continuously. She'd drowned in those hazel eyes before. She wouldn't do _that_ again. Not since he betrayed her like that.

"It won't trick me again, that's for sure!" she said to herself, to reassure herself. Except in her heart, in sounded hollow, and she felt empty.

"Will I ever love again?" she asked herself, "Or for that fact, trust again?"

* * *

Soz for the short chapter, but it better impact. Please R&R.  



	3. Stranger

**Chapter 3**

That morning she decided to move on to another place. The hotel she was staying in was just temporary after all.

"We hoped you enjoyed your stay." said the receptionist.

"Yes thanks"

'Yeah right, too many bad memories'

As she walked outside, she thought about where to go next.

'Maybe L.A or California.' she thought.

She got in her hired car, (In his name of course.) and drove off to the nearest airport.

* * *

At the airport, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

The guy just stared at her. At her eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Not yet."

OK, she was definitely going to change her looks. Maybe go blonde, or maybe red. Maybe even plain brown. And she was going to have to do something about her eyes. They were too memorable, too noticeable. She walked away to the counter.

"Texas please."

* * *

Please review. Bye. 


	4. Shopping!

Her plan has worked. She'd managed to trick that strange man who'd been following her. He thought she was on her way to Texas, but she was actually on her way to merry old England.

She looked at the map, for a place called 'Taunton?'

She went into the Café Nero and ordered a black coffee.

She collapsed onto one of the sofas, and sipped at her drink. When she finished her drink, she pulled at her map. Perhaps I could do some shopping. Yes, I think I will.

* * *

A couple, or should I say many hours later she collapsed into the same sofa, this time laden with several bags. I'll go to… Yeovil next! when she looked at the map.

* * *

As she drove away, again she didn't notice a car with the same man in.

"You don't escape me that easy darlin'!"

And he drove of after her.

REVIEW or ELSE!


	5. Babbling, then Gabriel

She just wanted to curl up and die. After all having your soulmate betray means you could have some luck, shouldn't it. And she had that strange man following her, for some utterly strange reason. But she had a job to do. Make sure she lost everyone, including EVERYONE! Then she could go live at Briar's Creek, yet for some reason that place sounded familiar.

Now though, she was driving along the M25. Driving at 90 mph. Heck, she'd be driving faster if there weren't so many people. Driving slowly like good people. She loved to be like them. They were so innocent and ignorant of the Nightworld. Maybe if she'd grown up differently, she'd of embraced it, instead of given the Nightworld the cold shoulder. Apart from her soulmate of course. She'd opened her heart to him, yet he betrayed her. Her and Daybreak. And now he was probably was still there, searching for her, pretending to be so good.

Maybe she could start a diary. But that could be found. But maybe a new life could be found. Away from Gabriel, leaking secrets, away from her friends and family. She turned on the stereo and heard Gabriel by Lamb;

I can fly  
but I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
but I crave the light that he brings  
revel in the songs that he sings  
my angel Gabriel

I can love  
but I need his heart  
I am strong even on my own  
but from him I never want to part  
he's been there since the very start  
my angel Gabriel  
my angel Gabriel

bless the day he came to be  
angel's wings carried him to me  
heavenly  
I can fly  
but I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
but I crave the light that he brings  
revel in the songs that he sings  
my angel Gabriel  
my angel Gabriel  
my angel Gabriel

my angel Gabriel  
my angel Gabriel  
my angel Gabriel  
my angel my angel  
my angel Gabriel.

She reflected that that was ironic that song. She barely noticed the tears poring down her face. She realized she'd been babbling earlier. He was getting to her. She followed the signs to London. I'm going to do some retail therapy. First FCUK, then Accessories, and Claire's and so on. The world was her oyster. And she wasn't paying for a penny of it. That was the best thing. That would teach Gabriel to betray her. Revenge was so sweet. She might even make him bankrupt. Although that was unlikely considering she'd seen what one bank account contained. He had loads of accounts. And he had Thierry to help him now. People could be such fools. Including her.

When she got back, there sat down was Gabriel. Her Soulmate.


	6. Not so sweet surpises

"What is Yeovil like I wonder?"

As Nicky pulled into the Tesco parking space, she thought about how big it was. The workers were turning it into a two storey shop. Even better she thought, and went inside, down to beauty products aisle.

"Lets see. I think blonde."

Picking up the hair colour, she brought some sandwiches as well. Nicky went up the trolley elevators. These are totally weird she thought. Upstairs, she saw a café and ate a big breakfast. She thought about what the others were doing. They were probably worrying out of their innocent little minds, searching for her all over the world when they didn't know _someon_e was betraying them.

She walked into town, looking in the shops. She noticed the hairdressers, and got a hair cut and had a hair colour.

'What a waste of money, buying that hair dye. Oh well,' she thought, 'I can use in the future.'

She then walked further into town, and saw a bank, so she withdrew more money. She then brought some hair accessories from Claire's, and Superdrug. She also noticed a shop called Gone Potty. She saw dragons, and fairies, everything generally occult, or fantasy. She brought herself a dragon to remind herself of her soulmate, and some incense.

Shortly after, she became bored of shopping, and just decided to go to Briar's Creek. She drove to Heathrow airport, after buying a silver Mercedes.

"Can I have a ticket to America, near Briar's Creek please?"

* * *

When the plane landed, she put in some contacts, to change her eye colour to blue. She walked the rest of the way to Briar's Creek, and met a girl called Mary-Lynnette.

* * *

Mare said "Welcome to the town where nothing ever happens."

"That's what I want. I need to get away from things." replied Nicky.

"Well, later, I'll show you my boyfriend and my family, Claude, Dad and Mark."

"My friend has a sister who has a boyfriend called Mark."

"Come again?"

"Don't worry. Show, where is your boyfriend?"

"He's just gone into the shop. He'll be back soon. He's just gone back from a whole year away. We're taking things slowly. Unfortunately, he's going back soon, to look for someone, who's run away. Hopefully, she's safe and they find her soon."

"Well she's probably running away from something."

"The Daybreakers, will sort all that out." Mare then covered her mouth and looked guilty.

"So you know about the Nightworld as well. But you're human. Unless, your boyfriend is actually your soulmate, and he told you. That would mean your boyfriend is actually... "

At that point, Ash came through the shop doors.

"… Ash!"

Disclaimer


End file.
